


A Romantic Christmas Movie

by Rethira



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: Of course if they were in a movie it would be a romantic comedy.
Relationships: Jian Yi/Zhan Zheng Xi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	A Romantic Christmas Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rovio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rovio/gifts).



> happy yuletide and merry christmas!!

The thing is- the thing _is_ Zhan Zheng Xi is just _so_ handsome that it makes Jian Yi’s heart flutter like a butterfly. He’s so handsome Jian Yi can’t help sighing and just watching him and it makes Jian Yi feel kind of like he’s in a romance movie, and then he can’t help but imagine Zhan Zheng Xi _also_ in a romance movie. One of those ones where Zhan Zheng Xi would be in the rain, wearing one of those clingy see-through shirts and thinking about _that_ just makes Jian Yi pop a boner, because, again, Zhan Zheng Xi is just _so_ handsome.

(Zhan Zheng Xi sneezes. Jian Yi’s probably thinking about him again.)

It’s even the right season for a romance movie! Not for the see-through shirt, that would probably be too cold – Jian Yi thinks, involuntarily, of how pink and hard and _visible_ Zhan Zheng Xi’s cold nipples would be under a wet t-shirt – but there could be other things like… hand holding! If Jian Yi forgot his gloves and they had to share Zhan Xixi’s but _oh no_ , that leaves them both with one cold hand so there’s nothing for it but to… _hold hands_ , and Zhan Xixi’s hand would be big and warm and Jian Yi’s ears feel so hot they must be on fire.

(Why is Jian Yi so red? What is he thinking about now?)

What if it started snowing? And snow got on Zhan Xixi’s nose? Well obviously, _lucky snow_ , Jian Yi wants to touch Zhan Xixi’s nose, and his ears and his face and… his _lips_. With Jian Yi’s own lips. And if this really _was_ a romance movie, then Zhan Xixi would kiss _back_.

(Jian Yi is staring at Zhan Zheng Xi’s mouth. And he isn’t saying anything. Or _doing_ anything.)

Jian Yi’s kissed Zhan Xixi before, but that wasn’t like a _proper_ kiss. And it wasn’t much of anything really, Jian Yi hasn’t thought about it every night for _years_ , haha that would be stupid. It’s not like Jian Yi _wants_ to remember every detail of it- okay no he does. Jian Yi dreams about the way Zhan Xixi’s lips felt for that brief moment. And actually, that’s kind of like a romance movie isn’t it? Thinking about one kiss for years and never talking about it but always hoping it’ll happen again someday? Wow, it’s like Jian Yi really _is_ in a romance movie.

But… but in a movie Zhan Xixi would look up, and their eyes would meet and then Zhan Xixi would lean over and-

“Kiss...” Jian Yi sighs.

(Oh.)

“Oh,” Zhan Zheng Xi says, turning pink.

Jian Yi realises, with no small amount of alarm, that he said that last bit out loud.

Zhan Zheng Xi swallows. It’s weirdly loud despite the noise from the TV. Jian Yi can’t tear his eyes away from the way Zhan Zheng Xi’s throat bobs. What would it feel like…?

( _Oh_.)

Zhan Zheng Xi puts a hand on the table between them, starts to get up and then it’s like he’s falling and Jian Yi reaches up to catch him except- except-

Except Zhan Zheng Xi’s other hand cups Jian Yi’s jaw, and he’s not falling so much as _leaning_ , and Jian Yi has one moment, if that, to feel the puff of Zhan Zheng Xi’s breath against his face, before he registers Zhan Zheng Xi’s _lips_ against Jian Yi’s.

(Zhan Zheng Xi _might_ have made a mistake.)

Jian Yi isn’t moving, but neither is Zhan Zheng Xi. His eyes are shut, and this close Jian Yi can, can count Zhan Zheng Xi’s eyelashes or see the gunk at the corner of his eyes. It feels weird to be staring so Jian Yi scrunches his eyes shut, but then all he has to think about is the warm pressure against his lips. His pulse is thundering in his ears, and his lips - or Zhan Zheng Xi’s? - are throbbing with it too.

Zhan Zheng Xi’s hand moves. Just slightly, just barely tilting Jian Yi’s head up and it’s enough that Jian Yi draws in a surprised and delighted breath, and Zhan Zheng Xi makes a noise like nothing Jian Yi’s ever heard before and his lips move against Jian Yi’s, pressing more firmly and it’s absolutely nothing like that not-kiss all those years ago.

And the burning question in Jian Yi’s mind is-

 _How_ do all those people in romance movies kiss _all the time_?

(Or… maybe not.)

Everywhere Zhan Zheng Xi’s touching him feels hot. His hand’s like furnace, his fingers like five little brands. But good, so _good_ , and then his _mouth_ -

Jian Yi’s mouth opens, maybe just a little, he can’t help it, and he’s sure _so_ sure than Zhan Zheng Xi will wrench back and scrub at his mouth or, or, or _something_ , but he really really _wants_ -

( _Oh_.)

Jian Yi’s tongue doesn’t meet Zhan Zheng Xi’s impenetrable lips like like he’d thought it would.

At the first inquisitive brush of Zhan Zheng Xi’s tongue against his, Jian Yi jumps like a scalded cat and topples over backwards.

(Wha- _ow_.)

“Owowowowow,” Jian Yi whimpers, clutching the back of his head. He can hear Zhan Zheng Xi _really_ getting up, coming round the table and then Zhan Zheng Xi’s hands – hot, so hot against Jian Yi’s skin – are lifting him up and propping him against Zhan Zheng Xi’s chest and-

And he’s asking, “You okay?” He tugs Jian Yi’s hands away from his head, and he’s still touching Jian Yi, his arm around Jian Yi’s waist and his hand on Jian Yi’s head and-

Seriously, _how_ do they do this in the movies?

“Am I going to die?” Jian Yi asks, gazing up at Zhan Zheng Xi’s still incredibly handsome face.

“No,” Zhan Zheng Xi replies seriously, and then he stops and just _looks_ at Jian Yi. His mouth is red. So are his ears, and across his nose. He licks his lips. His lips that were _just_ touching Jian Yi’s. With his tongue that-

“Shall I… it better?” Zhan Zheng Xi mumbles.

“What?”

Jian Yi has _never_ seen Zhan Zheng Xi look so embarrassed in his life. And then Zhan Zheng Xi’s leaning in again and oh, Jian Yi’s heart cannot take this, please spare me Zhan Xixi!

“Kiss,” Zhan Zheng Xi demands, and Jian Yi whimpers again because this just _has_ to be a dream, a dream where he gets to kiss Zhan Xixi as much as he likes, and if it’s _really_ like this then Jian Yi will never survive.

Jian Yi doesn’t scream this time before kissing Zhan Xixi. At least, not out loud.

(Before Zhan Zheng Xi can kiss Jian Yi’s injury better, Jian Yi kisses him. It’s nice.)


End file.
